Motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with electronic devices that have sophisticated software applications used in connection with vehicle communication, control, performance, and other vehicle functions. Such electronic devices include in-vehicle infotainment, navigation, telematics, onboard communication gateways, vehicle safety communication and control systems and the like.
As a result, vehicles are confronting increasing security threats as communications with other vehicles, the Internet, and with onboard electronic systems continues to grow rapidly. Security threats or malware may reach a vehicle through many venues or avenues of attack, such as from the Internet, from consumer electronic devices tethered or connected to the vehicle, from other vehicles via vehicle-to-vehicle communications, from roadside networks, from any other physical device physically connected to the vehicle, and the like. A vehicle must continuously detect and thwart such attacks to ensure proper functioning of the vehicle.